


Kind Of

by TinselPyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: A still cursed Roni reads Henry's book and has some thoughts on the nature of two of the characters' relationship.





	Kind Of

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUAT.

       Roni had finished the book last night and was pleasantly impressed. Once Upon a Time by Henry D. Mills, a most extraordinary young man, had written a compelling piece of literature to say the least, although to be honest she felt the storyline could have been spread out into several books. Yes, she was certain that if the book had ended somewhere after the first curse was broken that it would have garnered more interest in the following story that centered on Snow White and Emma back in the Enchanted Forest. She found the majority of the characters to be rich and well fleshed out having felt a particular affinity for the Evil Queen/Mayor, the bar owner had been entranced by the woman's internal struggle over her darkness and eventual opening up to relationships of love and friendship. One relationship peaked her interest in particular, that of the co-parenting duo, Henry's mothers, Emma and Regina.

 _"That could not have been unintentional,"_ Roni thought to herself.  " _I mean the man clearly is hinting at something going on between them, right? Right, I am sure his publisher just made him take out the more obvious parts to make it more subtextual. After all it is still considered a children's novel or at least young adult and let's face it we may have gotten equal marriage but most people still don't want to see us represented particularly in kids mediums. But seriously how else is anyone supposed to take the line How do I get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit?"_

Roni looked around, it was after the lunch rush and the bar was completely empty, she could not possibly be the only one who saw the connection between the two women and decided to check on this assumption. Pulling out her phone she typed Emma Swan and Regina Mills into the search bar. The first few links to pop up were, of course, bookstore websites with Once Upon a Time available for purchase and reviews of the actual book. She continued to scroll down until she came across the words Swan Queen fanfiction, unsure of what she was getting herself into the barkeep clicked on the link entitled Archive4All/Books/OUAT.

"14,896 works!" She half shouted looking up to reassure herself that she was indeed alone. _"Henry had said his book was not very popular but their was very clearly a dedicated fan base_ ," she thought.

Deciding a break was in order Roni made her way to the bar's front door locking it and turning the open sign to close before making her way into the back office and lying down on the old tattered couch.

She searched through a number of story titles realizing that while Emma and Regina seemed to dominate the fandom they were not the sole focus of them, there were a few stories surrounding Regina and Robin. While Roni thought the thief sacrificing his life for her was well written and heart string pulling the two just did not have great chemistry in her opinion. Finally the woman settled on a story, it was based around the climax of chapter two, a chapter that had begun with Emma answering the door for Regina in a tank top and panties.

 **Emma took a chainsaw to Regina's beloved apple tree like Ash Williams to a deadite both were breathing heavily and Emma had planted her feet and puffed her chest as if challenging the domineering woman**. The dark haired woman scrolled down until she found the section of the story she was looking for, the M part of this M story.

**The mayor felt the blonde's tongue force its way into her mouth and she immediately met the challenge moving her own tongue against it. The items that had been scattered across her desk had been swiftly knocked to the floor and she was surprised to find that the blonde woman could indeed lift her up.**

Roni's mind conjured up a less illustrated version of the blonde trying to imagine what Emma would look like if she were a real person and putting herself in place of Regina.

**She lied back against the top of the desk while Emma dropped to her knees pushing the older woman's skirt up in the process. Regina opened her legs placing a still heeled foot on the other woman's shoulder allowing her greater access to her center. She felt licks and kisses placed on her inner thigh just before she felt the blinding pleasure of the blonde's mouth on her core.**

Roni unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand into her underwear feeling liquid heat surround her fingers as she began to stroke herself.

**Regina was about to lose control, her hips were beginning to buck causing the heel spike to dig deeper into the other woman's chest a small drop of blood pooling onto her breast. It only took a few more swishes of the blonde woman's tongue before the floodgates opened and the brunette came.**

And when Regina came so did Roni, it took a few moments for her to recover from the intense orgasm but she felt more relaxed than she had in months. The gentrification of Hyperion Heights had her so tightly wound that she had forgotten how nice it was to just escape into a fantasy. She lied there and relaxed for another ten minutes or so and would have stayed there longer had she not heard loud banging coming from her front door. She made a move to grab her bat from behind the bar but then saw that it was Henry peeking through the glass. The man burst into the bar excitedly talking about a mixtape that he had made for Jacinda completely unaware that she had just had sex with Emma Swan. Well, kind of.


End file.
